Entre la espada y la pared
by shidori
Summary: Un nuevo miembro a llegado a la familia y no tiene nada que ver con un familiar de Integra sino de un nuevo sirviente que le jurará lealtad a su nuevo amo. Alucard y él deberán luchar por su amor, ella aún con 18 años desconoce lo que es amor.
1. Una nueva mascota

Bueno pues, ayer estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió escribir algo de la nada como lo que leerán a continuación lo cual tomo forma por si solo ya que el argumento o trama no la tenía planeada para algo más de un capítulo, pero mi imaginación corrió sola a medida que avanzaba. El personaje que aparece más adelante ni lo tenía inventado antes de escribir sino que sólo nació sin invitación jajaja y al final salí buscando el nombre por internet ya que ni nombre tenía y me pareció que Gael suena muy bien, lo que fue claro en el momento es que lo haría un personaje agradable y claro que el fic tome un rumbo humorístico y romántico. Por lo pronto este capítulo que por un momento pensé eliminar a Gael y hacer está historia de un sólo capítulo, pero como que me cayo simpático el personaje que creo que sería bueno explotar más está trama.

Ahora espero que les guste esta primera entrega y haber si hacemos un desequilibrio entre Gael y Alucard, ahora lean y ustedes mismos juzguen a Gael, otro sexy vampiro de cabellos negro que aún no sabremos quien es... haber que se me ocurre xD.

Posdata: Sucede que ayer cuando leí nuevamente todo encontré horrores jajaja hice que Integra preguntara a Gael su nombre cuando desde antes lo llamo por su nombre, por eso subo este documento editado y cambiando cierta línea de texto. Se agradece su lectura.

**Una nueva mascota**

He sentido la brisa de la noche fresca besar mi rostro, sentido su mirada fija cambiar, sentido sus vistas cotidianas a mí oficina cambiar su aura. No soy más una niña, pero lo repite sin que yo le pregunte ¿si ya soy una mujer? Me molesta la insistencia de recordarme lo que opina de mí sin ni siquiera hacer cuestiones, creo que me oculta algo y no sé que puede ser aún. Puedo saber claramente cuando está a mi lado, cuando es mi sombra, cuando me susurra a través del viento, pero no sé por que ha cambiado tanto su forma de tratarme o será mi imaginación… no lo sé.

Mejor regreso a mi oficina a terminar de revisar las últimas misiones e informes que deberé presentar. La parte que más odio por no tener la acción del momento, pero mi deber como líder me obliga a revisar que todo este perfecto.

Hoy ha venido a visitarme, dice que sólo viene para saber si lo necesito para una misión. Hoy se siente aburrido, no se ha ido cuando le dije no; se ha quedado frente a mi sentado observando, yo prefiero ignorar ese comportamiento y decido seguir trabajando, lo miro de reojo a veces sin saber que está pensando. Él está leyendo una novela muy antigua, se llama Werther, un amante de lo imposible, un soñador que olvido lo que hay a su alrededor entregándose al amor imposible… conozco muy bien el final y me ha parecido absurdo, a él parece entretenerle, puede leerlo en cualquier lugar pero desde que empezó lo hace frente a mi cuando me encuentro en mi oficina.

Prefiero seguir trabajando sin preguntarle sobre su lectura, él no me dice nada. Sabe que no pretendo preguntarle nada, debo trabajar; al principio esto era incomodo cuando era una niña, pero luego me acostumbre aunque ahora no sé por que siento volver esa misma incomodidad cuando está cerca sin decirme nada. Tal vez está aburrido, se ha vuelto algo muy seguido aunque es bueno que sea así ya que implica menos victimas o que los vampiros aprendieron como esconderse de nosotros, eso definitivamente no es bueno.

Han pasado dos horas y él sigue leyendo en silencio, yo trabajando. Mejor hago una llamada, ya empiezo a sentir sed.

-Walter, necesito que por favor me prepares uno té- cuelgo y sigo con lo mismo, medio minuto de silencio y decido hablarle-¿no deseas un poco de vino carmesí?- él entiende a que me refiero.

-No, por ahora no lo deseo- me responde con esa sonrisa y yo igual.

-¿Ya estás por más de la mitad?-le pregunto mirando el pequeño libro entre sus manos

-Sí-se queda callado un instante mirando a través de esas gafas- ya lo has leído- no me pregunta, lo afirma.

-Así es- prefiero evadir preguntar sobre ella- no es necesario que uses eso en mi presencia- señalo con uno de mis dedos sus gafas.

-Lo sé- este se las quita dejándola sobre el escritorio- es la costumbre- mira por la ventana tras de mi, hay luna llena… a él le encanta cuando sale completa- han pasado ya cinco años desde aquel día.

-¿Estás nostálgico por que la pequeña niña creció?- sonrió burlonamente- no sabía que al rey no-muerto le encantaban los niños- respondo inclinándome en la silla.

-A un eres una niña- vuelve a decirlo como siempre, lo peor es como lo dice. Empiezo a odiar esa sonrisa.

-No soy ya una niña- respondo molesta- soy una mujer.

-Para mí siempre serás una niña- está vez lo dice con seriedad, entiendo su mensaje… a veces creo que se preocupa demasiado por mi, eso no me dejará desarrollarme como se debe.

-Eres asfixiante- evado el gesto de cariño, hasta irónico- espero que tus próximas palabras no cambien mi buen humor- Walter entra interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, viene con lo que le pedí.

-Oh, no sabía que te encontrabas aquí, Alucard- dice mientras sirve el té y lo coloca frente a mí- que bueno que le estés haciendo un poco de compañía a Integra ¡eso sí! No la distraigas que está semana debe entregar todos los informes sobre este mes.

-No te preocupes, nuestra pequeña princesa está trabajando muy concentradamente- responde Alucard tratando de provocarme.

-¿Pueden decirme quien de ustedes hace el rol de mi madre y mi padre?- respondo tratando de no tomarlo de malas.

-Supongo que Alucard es el padre sobreprotector y yo tu madre, Integra- responde Walter de muy buen humor dejándonos solos no sin antes despedirse no sin antes decir algo dirigiéndose a Alucard-¡cuida a nuestra pequeña niña!-los dos se parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para molestarme.

-¡Lo haré!- responde Alucard con esa tonta sonrisa provocadora.

-¡Qué no soy una niña!- respondo inmediatamente, odiaba tanto que hagan eso.

-Si no terminas tu tarea, optaré por no darte mesada este mes jovencita- dice Alucard sonriendo, esa sonrisa puntiaguda escarmentaría a cualquiera.

-Supongo que deberé obedecer, sino no podré comprar más cigarrillos ni cervezas para este fin de semana- respondo tomando un sorbo de té.

Este toma mi comentario de buen humor y sigue leyendo, yo decido pararme un momento y mirar por la ventana. No tengo ojos en mi espalda, pero sé claramente que me está observando detenidamente, esto me hace sentir muy molesta por la forma como me mira. Empiezo a creer que debo tener algo raro para que haga eso aunque tal vez lo hace para molestarme o invadir mi mente, sería bueno que trate de conocer y predecir mis palabras sin leer mi mente, eso sería entenderme.

-Claro que te entiendo-es claro que lo volvió a hacer, leer mis pensamientos sin mi autorización… que molesto.

-¿Qué te hace creer que me entiendes?- le pregunto con curiosidad- es como alguien que hace trampa en los exámenes.

-No en mi caso, sólo que hay cosas que no dices y las dejas flotando en tu mente- dice él encogiendo los hombros.

-Eso es parte de la privacidad de las personas, Alucard. Es un derecho que nos fue dado- digo último un poco apelando a este derecho de privacidad, que claramente él no era capaz de entender.

-Así es, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo- responde tratando de poner punto final al tema.

-¿Buscas algo que no digo con palabras acaso?- digo curiosa y empezando a saber si es sólo por molestar esa manía o por que busca saber algo más- ya habías perdido la costumbre de hacerlo, pero últimamente este año eso cambio ¿por qué?- le pregunto acercándome al escritorio y apoyando mis manos sobre este mirándolo fijamente.

-Por fin te animas a decírmelo- guarda silencio para quedar mirándome a los ojos- aún no estás lista para saberlo- es lo único que me contesta.

-Uhmm… si te ordeno que me lo digas- cruzo los brazos.

-Es demasiado para tus pocos años, te darás cuenta por ti misma- responde dándome a entender que no me dirá nada.

-¿Pocos años? Las apariencias engañan, Alucard. Para mis "pocos años"-pongo énfasis en lo que digo- he vivido mucho más que cualquiera- creo haber ganado, no soy más una niña.

-Aún eres una mocosa- dice no dispuesto a aceptar que crecí- te faltan muchas cosas que vivir y experimentar.

-¿Si lo discuto contigo perderé mi tiempo, no es así?- pregunto

-Así es, es cierto que has afrontado muchas cosas que nadie imaginaría pero hay otras que aún ni siquiera conoces- Alucard no le decía en palabras a Integra que esto era la pasión, la lujuria y amor. Creía que todo eso aún era mucho para la pequeña princesa frente a sus ojos, más aún para el amor que algún día se concretaría entre ambos-todo esto lo vivirás a su debido momento, Integra.

-Supongo que debo creerte- me siento nuevamente sin intención de presionarlo- espero que no estés planeando algo a mis espaldas, eso quebraría muchas cosas entre ambos.

-Tengo muchos planes para ambos, pero todo a su debido momento. No debes temer de nada, te prometo que todo estará bien, siempre estaremos juntos- lo miro algo sorprendida, no puedo negar que a veces me sorprende cuando se pone emotivo.

-Sólo deja de decir que soy una niña-ambos quedamos callados, él sólo me responde con esa típica sonrisa.

Alucard no le dice nada a Integra, ella no sabe los sentimientos que él le profesa hace ya varios meses. No sabe como la mira, ya no es una niña y él lo sabe pero no dice nada por que lo que siente es tan grande y profundo para ella que tan poco a vivido, él esperara pacientemente sin presionarla, no quiere alejarla y menos forzarla a nada, pero le enseñará a amarlo discretamente. Le enseñará a amarlo más que a nada que será capaz de dejar todo atrás para irse con él, es por eso que ella aún es una niña, un botón de rosa que dejará crecer para luego arrancarla para él. Cuando llegue ese momento, él ya no sólo mirará como lo hace ahora, poseerá lo que siempre vio como suyo, no pedía más en este mundo ni deseaba más que tenerla, pero su pasión podría matarla de tan grande que es, ella lo entendería al final.

Él quería prepararla, que estuviese lista para no temer lo suyo y lo aceptase como es a pesar de quien es ella. Es por eso que ella no estaba preparada aún para saber lo que tanto había cambiado en sus sentimientos, ya no era una niña y él lo sabía por que la veía como mujer, pero la trataba como una niña porque aún faltaba por madurar para recibirlo a él.

Ella debía aprenderlo a amar, amarlo tanto que su amor no la torturase con sus ideales, para que ella aceptase el amor que le ofrecería… uno eterno. Alucard había presenciado con angustia como esos hermoso ojos grandes y dulces habían dejado de ser lo de antes para volverse sensuales, penetrantes, intimidantes y fríos, pero que lo quemaban por dentro como miles de infiernos. Como su cuerpo se estiro y sus caderas se ancharon, sus pechos crecieron un poco más que antes, su rostro de niña quedo atrás naciendo uno que con sus manos quería detener frente a él para llenarlo de besos, quería inaugurar su cuerpo con sus caricias y llenar su cuerpo con su pasión, hacerle sentir el verdadero significado de lujuria con su cuerpo… pero él debía esperar y ser paciente, todo sería a su debido momento. Primero le enseñaría a amarlo, ella no le tenía miedo, pero si él dijese que la amaba ella se asustaría y sería todo más difícil entre ambos al ser ella la nieta de Abraham Van Hellsing.

Pero él confiaría, ella al final sería suya… sin saber lo que se venía desde ahora.

El silencio que se había vuelto a instaurar entre las cuatro paredes fue interrumpido por un perturbador sonido de alerta sobre el escritorio, una alarma que solicitaba la inmediata intervención de Hellsing. Walter entró rápidamente con varios papeles en mano.

-Ya sé la ubicación del lugar, debemos estar llegando en 15 minutos- dice de forma inmediata.

-Necesito que prepares un helicóptero- responde Integra dejando de lado los informe y acercándose a Walter.

-Así que por fin habrá acción esta noche- responde emocionado Alucard, quien deja inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cuál es la situación, Walter?- pregunta Integra fuera de la oficina seguida de Walter, Alucard sólo esperaba tranquilo apoyado en la pared.

-Al parecer en un pequeño pueblo del sur un grupo de cinco vampiros a empezado a atacar a los pobladores sin dejar una gota de sangre en sus victimas, la policía no ha podido con ellos.

-Quedarán al margen- responde Integra

-Como siempre- dice Walter haciendo una leve inclinación

-Dejémoslo a los maestros- dice Alucard ansioso, ya podía saborear la acción.

Ya preparados para el ataque la organización Hellsing pudo llegar en el tiempo previsto, quince minutos sin demora. Era hora de entrar en acción para ellos, habían decidido que Alucard hiciera intervención por tratarse de tres vampiros cuya conciencia les permitía hacer un mejor ataque y defenderse mejor, a diferencia de ghouls. Como costumbre Integra ya había enviado a Alucard actuar antes de que ella llegara a la base donde se ubicaban los policías discutiendo lo que podrían hacer para detener estás muertes como comprender lo que les parecía insólito ¿vampiros?

Entro sabiendo lo que debía hacer y a lo que se enfrentaban, se dirigió a ellos y se paro frente a un grupo de hombres, a su lado Walter.

-Soy el líder de la organización Hellsing- dijo sin dar más presentación- les pido que dejen de hacer todo lo que están haciendo hasta este momento, desde ahora todo queda en manos de nuestra organización- su mayordomo le quita el saco mientras ella habla- como también pedir a todos sus hombres que regreses a su base, si es que no quieren que se pierdan más vidas.

-¿Hellsing?- menciona el que tiene el mando- ¿ustedes son los que se encargarán? Hemos tratado de hacerlo y ustedes vienen y dicen que pueden con esto, lárguense que este es nuestro trabajo.

Integra sin tomar importancia en lo que dijo se sentó relajándose en la silla al costado de la entrada- lo mismo de siempre- se dijo a si misma, mientras sacaba un puro y Walter se acercaba con el encendedor- ustedes no tienen el mayor conocimiento a lo que se enfrentar, es por eso que no me iré mientras ustedes tratan de resolver lo que con un ejercito no pueden aún. Ustedes me necesitan más de lo que imaginan, por eso ya me tome la molestia de enviar a mi mejor hombre a terminar con esto… él se encargará solo de todo- ella lo menciona con orgullo frente a un grupo de hombres molestos que no están dispuestos a torcer el brazo.

El intercomunicador empieza a sonar, un hombre mal herido pide ayuda urgentemente pero sus palabras son interrumpidas inmediatamente, se le pide reportarse pero su desespero es tan grande que sólo ruega que lo ayuden hasta sólo escucharse gritos, Integra sólo los mira desesperarse. Uno de ellos dice inmediatamente

-Era el grupo que enviamos- dice tratando de secar las pesadas gotas de sudor en su frente. Su tono indicaba su desespero.

-Son los últimos que quedaban- dice desconcertado, Integra sonríe- ¿ustedes pueden con esto?-pregunta con dificultad, era difícil dejar su soberbia de lado.

-Sí…a eso nos dedicamos, es nuestro trabajo- ella se para- ordene que regresen a todos los hombres que aún estén sanos… menos a los que ya están heridos, dé ordenes a sus hombres de dispararles en la cabeza a todo aquel que esté herido. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos, debido a su soberbia.

-¡QUÉ! Como puede decir eso, ellos aún pueden ser rescatados- responde uno sin poder creer, mientras otros se miran desconcertados.

-Ellos pronto se convertirán en ghouls, son un peligro para los demás- responde Walter- ellos ya están contaminados, no hay otra solución que darle… llamémosle una muerte piadosa.

-¿Hará lo que digo o seguirá discutiendo mis palabras?- pregunta Integra ya aburrida.

Estos empiezan a hacer lo que se le ordena, vigilando a su alrededor para evitar ser atacados. Pronto a los lejos se empieza a visualizar los hombres que habían sido enviados, heridos. Muchos titubean, Integra sólo mira más aburrida su titubeo a disparar, una bala se escapa y el herido se vuelve a levantar perdiendo la razón… se empezaron a convertir en ghouls.

-Sólo nos queda esperar la llegada de Alucard-le dice a Walter.

-Así es, mi señora- responde su mayordomo poniéndose los guantes, en tanto Integra saca un arma.

Los hombres de Integra estaban a su alrededor, sólo un grupo de veinte hombres para proteger a su líder y entre ellos Walter. En tanto Alucard ya había eliminado a cuatro de estos, pero uno se había escapado y este se dirigía hacía donde estaba Integra, dirigiendo al grupo de hombres que habían caído a sus manos convirtiéndose en sus sirvientes. Este escondido entra los arbustos y la oscuridad tras los ghouls que empezaban a amontonarse los iba dirigiendo, a los lejos podía visualizar claramente a Integra disparando, rodeada de varios hombres a su alrededor, llamado por la sangre de esta este buscaba la manera de apoderarse de su sangre virgen, era como una droga desde el momento en que la olio, como si lo llamara.

Se sintió hipnotizado por esos ojos, por esa furia con que se defendía. Tal vez haría otros planes para ella una vez que eliminara a todos los que bloquean su camino, era demasiado tentador para él para no pensarlo. A medida que eran rodeados y los hombres caían, el grupo alrededor de Integra era menos que tuvo la necesidad de sacar su espada y luchar directamente con los ghouls que se acercaban, ella se estaba divirtiendo.

Ella con cada golpe y cada corte encendía su adrenalina, su sangre corría más rápido por sus venas y como las ansias de Gael, quien observaba de lejos con más ganas a medida que ella iba quedando más desprotegida

Este espera el momento en que el hombre de los hilos este lejos de ella, quería alejarlo lo suficiente de él ya que este no era como los demás hombres que la rodeaban. Cuando vio el momento adecuado este corrió tan rápido hasta dar un largo salto hasta quedar tras Integra y sujetar fuertemente su cintura y desaparecer con ella. Walter vio claramente esto muy tarde ya que se la había llevado, en aquel momento Alucard que acababa de llegar también lo había visto ya que estaba parado donde tan sólo instantes estaba ella, había tratado de alcanzarla pero no llego. Ambos se miraron entre si mostrando desespero, no tenían idea de donde estaba.

-¡ALUCARD!- fue lo primero que dijo Walter- ¿puedes sentirla aún?- pregunto rezando por dentro que fuera así.

-Sí- es lo único que dijo.

-Ve por ella- dijo Walter- ¡yaaaa!- Alucard desapareció.

Cuando llegaron lo suficientemente lejos, como teletransportados llegaron a un lugar deshabitado. Gael la soltó cayendo esta al suelo, estaban en un bosque rodeados de árboles. Integra inmediatamente al caer sujeto con más fuerza su espada y se paro tan rápido como pudo amenazándolo con el filo de esta para que no se acercara.

Este la miro divertido amenazarlo, era como un indefenso animal desprotegido y asustado, camino a su alrededor lentamente sin decir nada, miro fijamente sus ojos azules, la fue acorralando. La olía extasiándose con el olor de su sangre, su belleza, su salvajismo, sentía unas ganas inmensas de domarla como un potro salvaje.

-¡BUU!- dijo pretendiendo asustarla

-Necesitarás más que eso para asustarme, maldito vampiro- respondió Integra molesta de que se haya atrevido secuestrarla.

Gael se sintió maravillado, a pesar de la diferencia abismal entre sus fuerzas ella estaba dispuesta a luchar, este se acerco, pero inmediatamente ella trato de herirlo. Él evadió con facilidad el ataque respondiendo sólo con una risa.

-Deberías tener más cuidado… podrías lastimar a alguien con eso- dijo Gael burlonamente.

-De eso se trata, de cortarte en pedazos- respondió Integra mirando a su alrededor.

Gael pudo ver claramente el por que- ¿estás esperando a alguien? Debe ser ese vampiro que elimino a los que me acompañaban- este se sentó en una piedra tras de él.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- dijo molesta al ver que este parecía ni importarle que ella lo haya atacado y trate de atacarla.

-Si te refieres a que hice esto para atraerlo a él, te equivocas- este la miro a los ojos- hay seres que merecen ser más que alimento- Gael la miro de pies a cabeza lamiendo su labio superior, acto que no le gusto para nada a Integra- yo soy Gael, ahora… dime tu nombre.

-Déjate de juegos, maldito vampiro- dijo molesta- por que no vienes aquí y me atacas- movió la espada amenazantemente.

Gael se paro y bajo su manga se deslizo un hermoso sable plateado, fue ahí cuando velozmente se abalanzó sobre ella quedando ambos sables presionados uno contra otro. Ambos pisaron fuerte para no retroceder, hasta que la presión fue rota alejándose uno de otro, él quería probarla, este nuevamente volvió a atacar y ella contraataco eficientemente. Esto le gusto mucho a Gael que decidió aumentar el nivel a su ataque, lo que hiso que Integra empezará a retroceder y hacer más difícil contener el fuerte golpe de los ataques de este.

Ya más cansada ella este la forzó más y más hasta hacerla caer, él inmediatamente se coloco sobre ella sentándose sobre sus caderas y con una mano golpeo su espada haciéndola caer de sus manos dejándola desarmada. Integra tenía el cabello alborotado que se extendía por el suelo alrededor de ella con los restos de hojas caídas enredador en sus cabellos y su rostro sudoroso haciendo adherirse la ropa a su cuerpo, Gael observaba excitado como se encontraba ella sometida a él.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- pregunto Integra aún resistiéndose a él.

-¿A parte de beber tu sangre?- pregunta divertido él, viendo como las mejillas de Integra se tornaban rojas y su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

-Tendrás que matarme antes si pretendes eso- dijo ella comprendiendo claramente sus intensiones.

Gael se inclino hacia ella, esta inmediatamente con sus manos lo empezó a empujar pero este sujeto sus muñecas fuertemente y las contuvo contra el suelo lado a lado. Integra no pudo evitar mirarlo claramente al tenerlo más cerca, él tenía un hermoso rostro, sus ojos eran azules como los suyos y sus cabellos oscuros como los de Alucard, pero su rostro más que temeroso era sensual y con un físico escultural.

Él se quedo mirando la blusa de Integra que estaba a medio botonar, vio su pecho agitado elevarse una y otra vez, deslizo sus manos de las muñecas de Integra hasta sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. Integra sonrojo aún más, al ver como este acercaba su boca a la de ella.

-Vas a ser una chica buena ok, te prometo que seré delicado-dijo Gael acercándose más y más haciendo la respiración de Integra acelerar-luego vendrás conmigo a donde vaya, eternamente- dice sensualmente.

-Ha…tú…no… noo-ella ni siquiera sabía que decir, no por aprobación sino por lo mismo que este estaba por hacer.

Alucard al llegar al fin se lleno de ira al ver a Gael sobre Integra a punto de besarla, podía ver claramente lo que él pretendía hacer con Integra en su mente, sus ideas lujuriosas en su cabeza lo hacían arder aún más de amargura. Este saco su joshua y disparo a Gael, este reacciono rápido sujetando la bala con una de sus manos que ardía por ser de plata. Integra bajo él recostada en el suelo volteo a ver a quien había disparado.

Gael ardía de ira más que del dolor de la plata en su mano, este fuera de si se convirtió en un horrible demonio que como un manto se lanzo en dirección de Alucard para atacarlo al haberlo interrumpido, cuando Integra trato de aprovechar la oportunidad y correr está se golpeo fuertemente contra una pared invisible alrededor de ella que la hiso caer inmediatamente al suelo, estaba encerrada en una especie de burbuja que Gael había activado cuando se separo de ella.

-¡Cómo te atreves acercar tu asqueroso cuerpo a mi ama!- dijo Alucard molesto que disparaba a Gael. Este evadía con facilidad las balas explosivas, acercándose más y más a Alucard, Gael extendió el filo de su sable cortando a Alucard en dos, pero este seguía disparando.

Alucard tiro de lado su arma y cuando Gael dirigió su filo a este la sujeto frenando su ataque, con una de sus manos atravesó el corazón de su enemigo, grande fue su impresión cuando al caer Gael y retroceder el agujero de su pecho se fue regenerando, fue cuando Alucard al tratar de alcanzar su Joshua el otro corto su brazo.

Mientras Integra trataba de salir de aquel campo que le impedía escapar, ella no presto atención a la pelea ya que confiaba lo suficientemente en que Alucard saldría victorioso hasta que vio que Gael al igual que su sirviente podía regenerarse y las balas de plata no lo afectaban como los demás vampiros. Pensó entonces que tal vez si se lo pedía Gael podría detenerse.

-¡Basta Gael!-grito Integra, que trato de darle órdenes a él en vez de a Alucard.

Cuando Gael escucho la voz de Integra pidiéndole detenerse, este dejo de atacar a Alucard, este último no comprendió por que su ama detuvo la pelea.

-Deja de pelear- dijo ella en un tono más bajo al ver que este le había obedecido, Gael se acerco a Integra a pesar de la mirada amenazante de Alucard que se encontraba fastidiado que ese se acercase a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Integra?- pregunto Gael claramente preocupado de que ella haya salido lastimada mientras atacaba a Alucard, sabiendo ya su nombre que había conocido por el mismo Alucard al tratar de leer sus pensamientos.

-No estoy lastimada si a eso te refieres- respondió sonrojada-dime la verdad ¿qué es lo que quieres?- ella lo miro decidida a saber sus verdaderos planes, de alguna manera presintió que este en verdad no quería lastimarla, no al menos como ella imaginaba.

Gael desapareció de donde estaba para quedar frente a ella que estaba sentada en el suelo al estar encerrada en una especie de burbuja que este había puesto, Alucard reacciono inmediatamente pensando que la atacaría pero no. Gael arrodillado frente a ella la miro a los ojos fijamente, sus miradas quedaron prendidas que Integra sintió que no podía desviar la mirada.

-¿No es fácil saber esa respuesta, Integra?-este le pregunto- eres tú… eres tú lo que quiero, lo supe desde que te vi entre aquellos hombres.

A un lado Alucard olvidado y molesto, interrumpió- no creas que te dejaré llevártela- este lo apunto a la cabeza por detrás interrumpiendo su conversación.

-¿Acaso crees que podrás matarme con eso?- pregunto Gael confiado de su fuerza y capacidad.

-Podemos probarlo ahora mismo- cuando estuvo por jalar el gatillo Integra grito que se detenga. No fue para menos que Alucard la mirara sorprendido.

-¡Detente Alucard!- grito, pero el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo por la lucha con Gael, quien en realidad luego de llevársela no tuvo intención de lastimarla, hiso que ella callara inmediatamente tocando su hombro que estaba herido con un corte. Gael asustado de haberla lastimado hiso desaparecer el campo que había activado y la atrajo a su pecho estrechándola contra él.

-¡Estás lastimada!- Alucard detrás lo miraba molesto.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella!- exigió al ver que la abraza, mientras ella se sentía paralizar por la reacción de Gael.

-No me grites- digo Gael- debe haber sido tu culpa que haya salido herida, por tus estúpidas balas explosivas al dispararme cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos- Integra sonrojo aún más sintiéndose que se fundía de tanto calor.

-No fue mi culpa, es claro que esa herida fue provocada por el filo de una espada ¡tu espada!- dijo este señalando la herida de Integra.

Gael inmediatamente se separo de Integra y con ambas manos como si fuera una muñeca la presiono lado a lado con ambas manos para verla mejor, poniéndola quieta. Al ver la herida sintió en olor de la sangre de Integra, sus ojos azules se tornaron rojos y sus impulsos por su sangre latían como ondas encrespando todo su cuerpo, Alucard al sentir eso no espero un segundo más y alejo a Integra de sus manos colocándose ambos tras de él, Integra vio tras Gael como este estuvo apunto de morderla encontrando sólo aire.

-Te preocupas por que salga lastimada, pero si embargo no eres capaz de protegerla de ti mismo- dijo Alucard con toda intención de herirlo y hacerle ver que era un peligro para ella. Aunque lo más molesto era que de los brazos de Gael Integra había pasado a lo brazos de Alucard que sin medir su fuerza la sujeto demasiado fuerte contra su pecho lastimándola, su protección se había vuelto verdaderamente asfixiante. Ella lo hiso despertar golpeando con sus brazos tratando se librarse, cuando este se dio cuenta la soltó inmediatamente, ella en el suelo trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-Veo que lo mismo se repite contigo- dijo Gael dándole su mano a Integra para que se parara.

Su pequeña reunión pacifica fue interrumpida cuando escucharon los gritos de Walter llamando a Integra, cuando este los diviso por fin vio a Integra en el suelo en medio de ambos vampiros. La impresión de este al verlos aparentemente tranquilos fue preocupante, su reacción fue a atacar al creer que Alucard se había aliado a tal vampiro para traicionar a Hellsing.

-¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA!- grito Walter

-¿Qué te sucede, ángel de la muerte?- pregunto Alucard sin entender su reacción.

-¿Qué pretendes dejando que ese maldito monstruo se acerque a Integra de esa manera?- dijo este amenazantemente, mientras Gael ayudaba a Integra a pararse-¿acaso piensas traicionarnos?

-¡Nada de eso! ¡No soy un monstruo! Exijo más respeto- dijo indignado Gael, que cruzo los brazos completamente molesto.

-Haa cierra la boca, maldita basura… eres un monstruo y ya- dijo Alucard mucho más molesto. Walter estaba más que sorprendido

-Exijo que dejen de decir que soy un monstruo, por que no lo soy- volvió a exigir Gael quien los miro indiferentemente.

-Claro que lo eres, al igual que Alucard- dijo Integra mientras limpiaba su pantalón haciendo caer el polvo.

-Bueno si tú lo dices- dijo Gael como si se tratase de un lindo gatito que empezaba a ronronear- cuando lo dices tú suena hasta bonito- Integra volvió a sonrojar cuando lo escucho. Mientras Gael no dejaba de admirar esa linda reacción física de Integra.

Ya más calmados Walter explico que los había encontrado debido al sonido de las balas de Alucard, a parte de verificar hasta el mínimo que Integra estuviese sana, lo cual Gael miraba con celos la forma como este se acerco a revisarla al no creer cuando ella dijo estar bien. Alucard observo a Gael molesto aún, pero también con burla al ver que estaba celoso de que Walter se acercara a ella que no pudo evitar hablar.

-Él es como su padre- Gael entendió que este se había dado cuenta y agradeció en cierta forma que él dijera eso para calmarlo.

-No te metas idiota- respondió Gael- yo nunca digo gracias- dijo evitando mirarlo. Aunque a pesar de saber esto no pudo evitarlo más y avanzo hacía Integra y la jalo sujetando su brazo- ya es suficiente, ella está bien. Para eso me encargo yo de revisarla- Integra retiro su brazo molesta.

-Yo puedo revisarme sola, no necesito que nadie más lo haga… para eso- fue interrumpida en ese momento por Alucard.

-Para eso es suficiente conmigo- dijo Alucard convencido de que era el encargado principal de su protección

-PARA eso estoy suficientemente grande para cuidarme yo misma- respondió molesta- no necesito de los tres ¡ya dije que estoy bien!- finalizo poniéndose de brazos cruzados sin mirar a los tres, ninguno discutió sus palabras.

Fue en ese momento que Walter decide interrumpir rompiendo el hielo que Integra acaba de armar.

-Disculpe que interrumpa sir Integra, pero ¿qué haremos con él?- Gael miro de reojo a Walter molesto.

-Lo mataremos- respondió Alucard.

-¡ATREVETE!- dijo Gael poniéndose frente a Alucard, cuya altura era la misma.

-Basta- respondió Integra- Gael ¿sabes quien soy y a que me dedico?- esta se dirigió a él esperando que respondiera.

-Cuando empecé a pelear con esa cosa- dijo señalando a Alucard, quien se mostro muy molesto de ser llamado cosa- pude leer claramente sus pensamientos y saberlo todo, tú eres la famosa líder de Hellsing. Pero no me importa eso- este se acerco arrodillándose ante ella y beso su mano- no me importa que mi esposa haya sido una cazadora de vampiros- Walter no podía creer lo que escuchaba al igual que Alucard y por último Integra.

-Eso no puede ser posible- dice Integra seriamente

-Ven conmigo... ahora que te vi, no puedo alejarme de ti- la miro fijamente desde abajo, este nuevo personaje en la vida de Integra había quedado completamente enamorado desde que la vio.

-Gael… lo siento, pero yo no puedo ir contigo ni ser lo que tú esperas- Integra vio que era momento de dejar las cosas en claro, pero antes de seguir Gael la interrumpió.

-Entonces yo iré contigo… a donde vayas, déjame servirte eternamente. Déjame estar a tu lado y protegerte, seré tu más fiel sirviente- Gael pretendía ser más que eso, pero para eso sabía que debía estar cerca de ella, lo cual Alucard vio claramente y con mucha ira que estaba a punto de estallar y arrasar con todo Gran Bretaña-dime que sí, por que planeo seguirte a donde vayas aunque te niegues- Integra se ruborizo de pies a cabeza, cosa que sintió Gael teniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

-Yo…yo…yo no sé que decir- dijo finalmente Integra completamente nerviosa ante la situación en la que se hallaba.

-¡Oh por favor! di que no, deja que lo mate y así acabe con su agonía- respondió Alucard interrumpiéndolos, mientras tanto Walter se quedo mudo.

-Si en verdad deseas ser parte de Hellsing deberé sellarte ¿sabiendo esto aún así deseas servirme?- todos se miran entre si al escuchar a Integra.

-Sí- dice si dudar Gael- déjame ser tu nueva mascota- responde finalmente él.

Integra sonríe al escucharlo- Bienvenido a Hellsing- ella voltea seguida de Gael que como un perro fiel que acaba de ser adoptado sigue a su amo.

-Deberás contarme todo, no debes ocultarme nada desde ahora y también dejar libre a todos esos ghouls con los que nos atacaste y dejarlos descansar en paz, cada decisión que tomes debe ser autorizada por mi y nadie más. No puedes cuestionar mis órdenes y sobre todo ser muy fiel ¿has entendido todo, Gael?

-Absolutamente todo, ahora dime ¿dormiremos en la misma habitación? Ya que no puedo esperar para estar a solas- los gritos de Integra no se hicieron esperar tras cada pregunta de Gael que empezaba a mostrar que al igual que Alucard la haría molestar mucho. Fue así como ambos iban caminando alejándose de Walter y Alucard que sin creerlo aun se quedaron atrás escuchándolos discutir sin moverse, hasta que Integra volteo.

-¿Acaso pretenden quedarse a vivir ahí?- al escucharla ambos despertaron- tenemos que irnos- ella volteo y siguió caminando discutiendo con Gael que trataba de besarla, tomar su mano, poner su brazo en su cintura o cualquier otro tipo de coquetería que se le ocurriese para seducirla.

Finalmente Walter decidió seguirlos al igual que Alucard.

-Estoy preocupado por la virginidad de Integra- dijo Walter mirándolos adelante, especialmente a Gael.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que le toque ni un solo cabello- respondió Alucard- _"nadie toca lo que es mío"-_ esto último no lo dice, sino lo piensa.

-No confió en ese vampiro, por que Integra no dejo que lo eliminen o decirle que no… no sabemos quien es ni lo que pretende- dijo con preocupación Walter.

-Él no la lastimará, de eso estoy seguro. Lo único que sí sé es que las mujeres son nuestra perdición y unas manipuladoras que hacen lo que quieran con nosotros- respondió Alucard presionando su puño hasta hacerlo sangrar, acción que ignoro Walter que estaba a su lado.

-No iba a decir eso-dijo Walter un poco incomodo que Alucard dijera eso ya que Integra era mujer-pero después de todo Integra ya no es una niña sino toda una mujer aunque parezca difícil aceptarlo.

-Ella aún es sólo una mocosa, no dejaré que ese "cosa" se acerque a ella, menos aún la toque- al decir esto Alucard se encontraba en medio de Gael y Integra, a esta última la volvió a sujetar con fuerza como antes desapareciendo con ella no sin antes decir "así llegaremos más rápido a la base", lo que provoco la amargura de Gael como otra persecución.

Luego de un largo día Integra se encontraba en su oficina terminando los informes incluidos los de ayer como terminando el reciente con la nueva inclusión de Gael, ya había caído la noche y Alucard se estaba despertando luego de recuperar fuerzas este decidió ir a la oficina de Integra pero al entrar atravesando la pared lo que encontró no fue para nada de su gusto, Gael estaba ahí sentado frente al escritorio de Integra con el libro que estaba leyendo en sus manos y las piernas cruzadas apoyadas sobre el escritorio, era claro que los encontró discutiendo ya que Integra le exigía que retirase sus piernas del escritorio, algo que siempre detestaba.

-Haa buenas noches, Alucard- dijo Gael al verlo, era claro que quería provocarlo.

-Buenas noches, Alucard- dijo Integra empujando las piernas de Gael que empezaba a ensuciar todo.

Alucard no podía creerlo, todo lo que había pasado ayer fue más que una pesadilla… todo había sido real, con sus 18 años Integra había despertado un fuerte sentimiento para el que aún no estaba preparada de dos vampiros, uno sabía quien era pero a Gael estaba por conocerlo recién. Así pasaría el tiempo la familia Hellsing con un nuevo integrante, ella aún no sabía lo que sentía realmente por uno, lo cual llevaba a decir que ella no amaba a ninguno ni a nadie más, si le preguntarán a quien quería ella respondería Walter para evitar tanta presión.

Rodeada de dos hombres desde ahora, que se veían mucho mayor que ella, que aún no terminaba por madurar completamente en su aspecto era como trigo entre la mala hierba que se mostraba salvaje como era la naturaleza de ambos vampiros, así se encontraba rodeada.

Ella lucía aún tan pequeña entre los dos, era un largo camino que seguir y mucha presión que ella tendría que aguantar ahora. Su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba y claro que por medio debía evitar que ambos destruyeran la mansión, por que ella no era más una niña sino una mujer y que mujer, lo que ambos pensaban, uno lo decía mientras que el otro la seguía llamando mocosa.

Continuará


	2. Un día de reencuentro y accidentes

Bueno pues, ayer empecé a escribir este capítulo y hoy acabo de terminarlo, en este se menciona un poco sobre el misterio de quien es Gael y los reproches que habrá tras la decisión de Integra. Espero gusten de este capitulo y les parezca divertido, que fue una de mis metas al escribirlo, el final es "algo" accidentado, digámosle así ya que como mujer es lo peor que a uno le puede pasar y más que nada vergonzoso.

Ya para el fin de la semana siguiente estaré subiendo el tercer capítulo, ya que además tengo otras historias por terminar, todas con final en mi cabeza, pero ninguna escrita aún xD. Ahora si, sigan y disfruten de este capítulo lleno de accidentes.

* * *

**Un día de reencuentro y accidentes**

En la mansión guiado por Walter un entusiasta, alegre y ansioso vampiro caminaba casi marchando muy emocionado de iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida, la convivencia. El pobre caminaba tan emocionado creyendo que él y Integra convivirían como una pareja, para ella eso era cuestión de negocios o al menos eso quería creer luego de tan inesperada y descabellada decisión, no podía entender aún ni ella misma por que permitió esto mientras que Gael consideraba esto como una oficial despedida a su soltería, sí, él ahora era toditito de ella y de nadie más, pobre aquella que se meta con el ahora marido de Integra, él soñaba divertidamente despierto como ella la agarraría de los cabellos a la pobre y terminarían en el suelo, le excitaba una lucha de chicas.

Este muchacho quien no siempre tuvo esa expresión de alegría, que en verdad trataba de contener al sentirlo dentro de él casi explosivo, había cambiado tan repentinamente que parece casi insólito, claro, esto era algo desconocido para su nueva familia que recién empezaban por conocerlo, Gael era casi como un adolescente enamorado, ansioso y con las hormonas alborotadas que pronto saldrían disparadas de su cuerpo de tanto alboroto, pues jamás él había sentido tanta ansiedad luego de conocer a Integra, ella había ingresado a él de una forma tan violenta y explosiva que había cambiado su humor completamente. Lo molesto es que ni bien ella lo acepto, un acepto que él veía como un sí en el altar, este se convertiría tan o más molesto que Alucard volviéndose su sombra y diciendo cosas demás que harían sonrojar a cualquier muchacha y más a alguien de la edad de ella con tan sólo dieciocho años, ella sólo sabía dar ordenes, conjuros, historia, idiomas, estrategia, leyes, defensa personal, etc y todo lo que un buen líder debería saber y claro un poquito más tratándose de un negocio de caza de vampiros.

¿Pero como conquistar a una muchacha que no conocía nada sobre el amor y tampoco estaba interesada en hacerlo? para Gael ella era como un animal salvaje, debía acercarse con cuidado o saldría lastimado, y no hablo de quedar lastimado emotivamente o que le generara un trauma de por vida por haber sido rechazado cruelmente sino uno que implicaba el riesgo de quedar lastimado físicamente hasta casi ser exterminado, después de todo era un vampiro y su doncella una cazadora de vampiros, pero la peor pared que estaba entre ambos era su sombra, obviamente Alucard. Gael no era tonto, todo lo contrario, era muy inteligente, ¡sí!, él se había dado cuenta de que primero tendría que pasar por encima de Alucard y luego de aquel viejo mayordomo de quien la alejo sujetándola del brazo, cuantos celos sintió de que la tocara, fue horrible para él y algo nuevo que jamás experimento, el pobre estaba completamente descontrolado con estás nuevas sensaciones de enamoramiento, hasta parecía idiota con esa pintada y exagerada sonrisa suya que no podía borra mientras Walter delante de él caminaba hablándole sin ser escuchado, si supiera que Gael ni escucho ni una sola de sus palabras, eso que no era sordo, él pobre no sólo era despistado sino que ahora estaba volando fuera de este mundo y su cabeza estaba más allá del mundo real en un plano que no compartía Walter, estaban en mundos diferentes.

-Tratándose de un vampiro usted dormirá en los sótanos, lo que es más que obvio- dijo Walter, claro que Gael ni escucho y pero pronto lo haría.

Gael no escucho ni esto ni lo otro, nada de nada, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta que los llevaría a los sótanos este ni se percato y siguió caminando a paso largo sin ver abajo, lo obvio paso, este no vio las escaleras abajo que estaban frente a él y como consecuencia se fue abajo dando giros, no sintió en descenso del piso y al dar el siguiente paso donde el piso ya no era plano, el peso de su cuerpo y la gravedad hicieron lo que debían hacer, hacerlo caer cuesta abajo.

Walter casi estuvo a punto de caer cuando sintió el empuje de un paquete pesado que caía dando vueltas abajo, pero este de muy rápida reacción se agarro de la baranda evitando caer abajo, cuando miro seguir caer el misterioso paquete este quedo sorprendido caer a Gael hasta llegar al piso, este no había optado en ningún momento la bajada más rápida, sino que la existencia misma vio la necesidad de hacerlo despertar de sus sueños de la forma más brusca y Walter no podía ni creerlo, ver a un vampiro caer tontamente por las escaleras.

Cuando este llego al escalón final y su cuerpo se detuvo rápidamente se sentó sacudiendo su cabeza, con una mano en la cabeza frotando su cráneo este sonrió alegremente mirando a Walter.

-Je, je, je eso fue rápido- respondió Gael adolorido y por fin prestando atención a su alrededor- ¡esto!- este miro a su alrededor por fin, los sótanos de la mansión Hellsing, un lugar de poca iluminación y paredes plomas de piedra.

Walter lo miro moviendo la cabeza pensando en lo torpe que era Gael, en toda su vida vio a un vampiro tan despistado, tal vez ni había estado escuchando todo el rato que hablo, como podía existir alguien así, es mas, ¡cómo podía seguir existiendo!, que sería si Alucard fuera como él y cayera rodando por las escaleras para luego decir "¿no lo vi venir?", aunque sería muy invertido ver a un vampiro como Alucard caer por las escaleras, bueno había cosas más importantes que hacer, Walter siguió caminando abajo para guiar a Gael a su nueva habitación.

-Sir Integra me ha pedido que lo guie a lo que será su nueva habitación desde hoy, sígame por favor- este siguió caminando.

-Si ella lo dijo ¡vamos entonces!- este se paro para seguir su marcha, creía que estaba en un desfile, tal vez necesitaba otra caía luego de escuchar el nombre de su nueva ama.

Gael ahora caminaba a pasos largos, pero esta vez con los brazos hacia atrás con las manos unidas, miraba atentamente esta vez cada detalle a su alrededor, Walter se quedo callado caminando, el lugar le era familiar, casi oscuro, de piedra, pasadizos, sí, lo era.

Ambos siguieron caminando sin hablarse, pasaron por varias puertas sin detenerse frente a una, Gael casi podía sentir como si lo estuvieran llevando al matadero con tanto silencio que parecía enloquecerlo, entonces él decidió entablar conversación.

-¿Hace mucho frío, no?- pregunto Gael

-¿Ha? Pensé que los vampiros no sentían ni frío ni calor- pregunto extrañado Walter.

-Je, je, je así es, pero según el calendario estamos en invierno. No siento calor ni frío, pero me gusta estar al tanto de todo lo que mi cuerpo no es capaz de sentir- respondió Gael dejando sorprendido a Walter.

-Eso es algo nuevo, un vampiro preocupado por las sensaciones que sólo un ser vivo puede sentir… después de todo tanto tú como Alucard fueron humanos antes- le respondió deteniéndose frente a una puerta de metal en la cual estaba dibujado un extraño símbolo similar al de Hellsing.

Walter saco un grupo de llaves de su bolsillo, busco entre todas una de aspecto muy antiguo y casi oxidada, era notable que esta puerta no había sido abierta hace muchos años por el aspecto oxidado de esta como su llave, ambos habían envejecido de igual forma.

Gael se detuvo junto a Walter, sabía que esa habitación no era exactamente el lugar donde él dormiría, algo había por detrás de esto.

-Esta no es exactamente una habitación normal ¿no es así?- Gael borro la exagerada expresión de alegría en su rostro- es la habitación que usaba Abraham Van Hellsing- Walter quedo en silencio por un momento.

-Así es- respondió Walter pasando seguido por Gael- veo que no lo has olvidado, es la habitación que creo el abuelo de Integra para mantener la privacidad de su mente lejos de Alucard… en el tiempo que domesticarlo fue un paso lento… ahora… ¿qué te parece si dejamos de fingir que no nos conocemos?- respondió Walter sonriendo levemente cerrando la puerta.

-Me parece perfecto… además aquí podremos hablar sin que ese molesto vampiro se entere de nada- este camino hacia una silla que estaba en una esquina y se sentó cruzando las piernas y echando su cuerpo hacía atrás- a pasado mucho tiempo, Walter- respondió finalmente Gael.

-Trece años para ser exacto, cuando ella tenía tan sólo cinco años- Walter prendió la luz, pero no se sentó al igual que Gael, sólo se quedo parado frente a este-¿por qué regresaste?- cambio el tema bruscamente siendo directo.

-Se lo prometí… le prometí que regresaría por ella- este respondió seriamente, ahora que estaba aquí no tenía ninguna intención de irse- cuando la vi de lejos no la reconocí… pero cuando la tuve frente a mi pude reconocer claramente esos intensos ojos azules ¡era ella!… ya no era esa niña pequeña que estiraba mis mejillas como si se tratase de una vieja y yo un pequeño niño para hacerme sonreír… no pude lastimarla, no a ella- Gael respondió sin mirar a los ojos a Walter, miro sus manos y con un amor tierno que sentía por dentro hablo al evocar tal recuerdos del pasado tan significativos para él.

-Ella ni siquiera te recuerda- respondió Walter, la tensión en la habitación entre ambos había aumentado, Gael no iba a moverse de ahí y su mirada fija lo demostraba.

-No lo creo- respondió Gael confiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- respondió Walter sorprendido de su respuesta.

-Lo más natural hubiera sido que ella dejara que ese vampiro que tiene por sirviente me aniquilara… pero no fue así- ambos se miraron-ella me acepto tan fácilmente… ¿por qué? Ella no lo recuerda claramente, pero lo siente… puede sentir ese lazo entre los dos, no puedo encontrar otra explicación, Walter… pero siento que ella lo sabe aunque no recuerde nada- respondió Gael esperanzado de esa sospecha.

-Puede que tengas razón- respondió pensativo Walter, Gael entonces igual saco de entre sus ropas una cajetilla de cigarrillos y la abrió sacando un cigarrillo poniéndolo en su boca- pero aún así me preocupa como ella podrá explicar tú llegada aquí a los miembros de la mesa redonda- Walter preocupado agarro una silla, al igual que Gael hiso antes, y tomo asiento a lado de este.

-¿Quieres uno?- Gael acerco la cajetilla de cigarros a Walter-es americano, como te gusta- dijo burlón, sabía que Walter prefería los cigarrillos ingleses.

-No lo creo- dijo Walter tomando uno, Gael acerco el encendedor para prenderlo.

-Soy consciente del problema que le he traído a Integra ahora, pero no pude evitar irme y dejarla como lo hice antes… eso me destrozo, prometí que regresaría por ella y ahora estoy aquí… no voy volver a dejarla sola como antes- dijo este serio dándole a entender a Walter su decisión.

-¿Lo has encontrado?- pregunto Walter dando una pitada

-No… llevo todos estos años buscándolo- respondió molesto- he viajado por todo el mundo tratando de encontrarlo, pero es como si se hubiera esfumado completamente-sus puños bien cerrados mostraban sus amargura y frustración.

-Mientras no lo encuentres representas un peligro para ella… ¿sabes eso?-le dijo Walter mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo sé- este agacho la cabeza- pero juro que lo encontrare… así por fin seré libre, por ahora quiero gozar de este reencuentro- este volvió a cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro por su anterior expresión desinteresada del mundo.

-Y dime- este lo miro las ropas de Gael-¿no me has traído algún regalo?- pregunto Walter al saber que este había viajado por varios lugares.

-No- dijo sonriente- no planeaba venir aquí, fue una casualidad, pero tengo algunas cosas que cargo conmigo que podría darte- este busco entre sus ropas, para luego paralizarse y mirar serio a Walter, esta reacción casi asusto al último- ¡Walter!... como has envejecido- este le había dicho algo que tenía contenido hace varias horas desde que lo vio.

-Gracias, no me había dado cuenta- respondió sarcásticamente Walter- pero tú te ves igual de despistado y feo como siempre- este le dio tiro de gracia, se había resentido y que mejor que evocar el recuerdo de hace instantes al ver caer a Gael por las escaleras.

Así es como estos dos amigos que se encontraban nuevamente se quedaron conversando de diferentes cosas y fumando todo los cigarrillos de la caja, sin ser espiados por Alucard que se encontraba en estos momento a lado de Integra con sus reproches.

Alucard aún no podía sacar de su cabeza la decisión irresponsable de Integra de haber permitido a ese vampiro quedarse en la mansión y peor aun hacerlo compartir el titulo de sirviente especial de la organización, sí, este estaba muerto de celos y no podía separarse ni un instante de su pobre ama que tenía que aguantar sus alaridos como si se tratase de una niña, parecía que un poco más y Alucard agarraba a su ama para ponerla boca abajo en sus muslos y darle varias nalgadas.

Añadiendo el hecho de que para Alucard tanto como para ella, Gael era un completo desconocido, nadie sabía sus verdaderas intenciones y más aun dentro de la mansión exponiendo al líder de Hellsing al peligro. Como explicaría ahora ella esta irresponsable e inesperada decisión a los miembros de la mesa redonda, la reina y más aún a Alucard, que no terminaba de creerlo.

Hace a penas unas horas todo parecía perfecto para Alucard, que no tenía que compartirla con nadie y claro omitiendo a Walter, aunque de por si Alucard sentía celos hasta de Walter que también servía a Integra como Gael lo había sentido en ese entonces accidentado encuentro. Cuando este tenía el claro objetivo de hacer que con el tiempo Integra se enamorara de él perdidamente como este hacia ella aparecía un nuevo oponente a jugarle una mala pasada, esto era el punto de ebullición para él, anotando que este casi le roba el primer beso de Integra, mostraba claramente lo salvaje, feroz, violento, explosivo, apasionante, sucio, estratégico que sería esta juego, el objetivo era Integra, una muchacha que recién llegaba a la edad de ser considerada mayor de edad y que no estaba interesada en sentimientos como el amor, no tenía ningún interés en enamorarse ni salir con nadie y mucho menos fijarse en Alucard o Gael, ni si quiera los vio como hombres candidatos a adueñarse de ella, sólo eran dos vampiros locos.

Integra no vivía sus días echada en su cama y mirando el techo soñando en como sería su primer beso, no soñaba en casarse, y como no, si a su edad eso era demasiado acelerado, estaba muy centrada en que su deber y meta era ser mejor de sus antecesores, un buen líder. Hubiera sido normal que como cualquier muchacha esta se sonrojara o se sintiera intimidada con un hombre como Alucard, era sumamente atractivo, pero ella ni se había dado cuenta, cuando lo vio por primera vez era un cadáver y la situación en que se conocieron no era exactamente en la ciudad como personas normales, además ella tenía trece años y estaba escapando de ser asesinada por su tío, no cabía en su cabeza pensar en el atractivo y más aún con lo que vino luego en su vida, Alucard era un protector que estimaba mucho, aunque no era costumbre decirlo. Lo de Gael fue diferente, este se había acercado demás a ella y la obligo a pensar en lo que jamás pensó, su primera vez, si no pensaba en su primer beso mucho menos en eso.

No, definitivamente Alucard estaba furioso, ese vampiro se había atrevido a acercarse demasiado a ella ¡a besarla! Ni siquiera él a veces se atrevía a aceptar que anhelaba apoderarse de esos labios carnosos y húmedos que tanto lo enloquecían, podía pasar horas mirando su boca, esa sensualidad que ella no nota con que movía esos labios, tan sólo pensarlo lo excitaba. Si el pudiera en estos momento él la echaría sobre el escritorio y sometería a sus caricias hasta desahogar su lujuria, pero él la respetaba, jamás la forzaría a nada, quería que ella lo gozara tanto como él, había decidido que esta mujer debía amarlo cueste lo que cueste, quería algo más que carnal, quería que lo ame, que se entregue como él lo haría a ella, ni siquiera se atrevía a decir aquellas palabras que sentía por que en verdad las sentía.

Integra ni hacía caso a sus miradas, ella sólo cruzaba miradas con él sin entender o que tal vez este necesitaba más sangre o alguna especie de queja de maltrato, simplemente ni cuenta se daba de nada de nada, y como no si él le daba a entender que sólo era una niña o una mocosa como más le gustaba llamarla.

Ella se dirigió hacía la biblioteca, Alucard escondido en su sombra la seguía, era mejor estar al tanto de sus movimientos, no vaya ser que ese vampiro intente atacarla, por aún terminar lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando los encontró juntos, había que aceptarlo, lo último era lo que más le preocupaba.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable- dijo Alucard mientras ella caminaba

-Lo sé- es lo único que ella dijo, ni siquiera negó o se defendió cuando Alucard le reprocho eso.

-Ni siquiera sabes quien es, ni sus intenciones, que esconde, ni de donde viene… eso te expone al peligro- dijo este nuevamente.

-Lo sé, Alucard- dijo nuevamente consciente de lo que este decía aunque aun no entendía ella misma por que lo hiso y por que sigue haciéndolo, de algún modo al ver los ojos de Gael sintió algo que no entendía, fue espontaneo-ya llegamos- esta dijo cuando entraron a la biblioteca, busco entre los libros uno tras otro buscando el nombre exacto, tratando en parte de ignorar a Alucard, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de escuchar sus quejas. Mientras Alucard se materializo tras ella tomando asiento en el sillón.

-¿No será acaso que quieres terminar lo que estaban por hacer en ese momento?- este cambio su tono quejoso a uno más serio y cuestionable, quería una respuesta y ¡ya!

Integra dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo al escucharlo, dejando caer un libro, justo entonces una puerta secreta se abrió delante de ella, era la biblioteca a la que ella iba realmente.

-¡Eres un idiota!- no evitando sonrojar esta le dio la espalda y siguió furiosa su camino por el atrevido comentario de Alucard, este se quedo sentado donde estaba y solo se quedo mirándola serio.

-Además si él tuviera en verdad la intención de matarme lo hubieras sentido en el primer instante cuando pidió quedarse a mi lado- dijo esta buscando de un lado a otro- lo hubieras matado inmediatamente… ¿no es así?- ella giro la cabeza para mirarlo esperando su respuesta.

-Usted tiene razón, mi ama- este respondió molesto de tener que aceptarlo- pero aún eso sea así… ¿por qué lo acepto?- volvieron a lo mismo.

Integra escucho su respuesta satisfecha, pero cuando este volvió a preguntar lo mismo de antes se quedo callada pensando, ella sabía tanto como Alucard que esa no fue su mejor decisión ni la más común que ella hubiera tomado.

-No lo sé… no puedo entenderlo aún, sé que es ridículo y todo lo que dices, pero aún así cuando vi sus ojos en ese momento- recordó cuando este estaba sobre ella-sentí como si pudiera confiar en él, no quería que se vaya… pero tampoco me iría con él… fue como una corazonada- ella se quedo callada con la mente volando lejos de la realidad.

-¿Esa explicación es la que les darás a los miembros de la mesa redonda y a la reina?… ¿una corazonada?- este no pudo evitar molestarse por las palabras de Integra y por eso quería hacerla sentir lo ridícula que eran sus palabras como su decisión, fue molesto ver la expresión de su rostro al responderle.

-No… Alucard- este la miro a los ojos-¿por qué te molesta tanto?- pregunto Integra luego de tanta persecución de este reprochándola, pero más que molestarle su decisión parecía molestar Gael.

-¿No es natural que me preocupe las decisiones que toma mi ama?- respondió este pretendiendo escapar a esa pregunta, aunque en realidad al escucharla preguntarle eso lo incomodo mucho.

-Tienes razón, olvídalo… no fue nada- ella siguió lo que hacía, hasta que sujeto el libro que buscaba, con tapa de cuero negro de aspecto muy antiguo.

-¿Lo encontraste?- pregunto Alucard aún a lo lejos sentado sin acercarse, Integra se encontraba en un lugar de la casa donde ningún vampiro podía pasar, era la biblioteca más importante de la casa, toda rodeada de plata y sellos que impedían el paso libre de cualquiera que no llevaba la sangre de Hellsing, protegía los libros evitando que sea extraída la información de ellos como ser destruidos.

-Sí, necesito el conjuro para sellar a Gael- respondió Integra buscando en el libro lo que necesitaba.

-Aún podemos aniquilarlo si deseas, todo sería más fácil y no tendrías que hacer ese conjuro- respondió Alucard parándose y quedando a lado de la puerta donde estaba ella, sin pasar.

Integra sólo lo miro sonriente, él adoro ese instante no pudiendo evitar posar sus ojos en esos labios que le invitaban a morderlos sin darse cuenta del fuego que encendía en Alucard, para su calma sus ojos estaban escondidos tras esas gafas que siempre usaba.

En tanto en los sótanos de la mansión Walter y Gael habían terminado su conversación, ambos afuera conversaban tranquilamente sin mencionar nada comprometedor mientras Walter cerraba la puerta.

-Dime Walter ¿cómo evitarás que esa cosa lea tu mente ahora que estamos fuera de la habitación?- pregunto Gael preocupado y llamando cosa a Alucard.

-Oh por suerte Alucard no acostumbra a leer la mente de todos, al parecer elige a su victima y en este caso esta es Integra- este sonrió, aunque Gael no vio lo gracioso sino aumento sus celos- tanto es así que en un momento ella pensó en venirse a dormir aquí, pero era mejor que conversáramos aquí antes que afuera, ya que él podía enterarse- dijo este caminando por delante de Gael que lo siguió.

-Tienes razón, todo debe saberse a su debido momento- respondió este molesto de saber que Integra era molestada por Alucard.

-¡Ahora sí! Te guiaré a tu verdadera habitación- dijo Walter- no debes molestarte que Alucard haga eso, es como si fueran en cierta forma dos niños y él no puede evitar molestarla cuando puede- respondió notando la molestia de Gael.

-Parecen muy cercanos- sus palabras buscaban saber más de la relación que había entre Alucard y ella.

-Sí, se puede decir que sí. Después de todo es su deber protegerla y quien la rescato de la muerte- Walter dijo algo que Gael desconocía.

-¿La muerte?- este quedo preocupado.

-Sí, cuando murió el padre de Integra su tío Richard trato de matarla y asumir el control de Hellsing, pero ella supo a donde ir en ese entonces… así es como llego a Alucard-este se dio cuenta que Gael ya no miraba a Integra como antes, sino de forma diferente.

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera estado aquí!- este no se refirió a Alucard, después de todo gracias a él ella estaba viva, pero no pudo evitar sentir haberla defraudado y sido inútil cuando más lo necesito.

-Gael…- Walter se detuvo un momento- quiero que me respondas algo- este lo miro intimidantemente-¿estás celoso de Alucard?- la seriedad en Walter se fue cuando pregunto en un tono divertido y casi burlón.

-Yo…yo… ¡cómo podría estar celoso de esa cosa!- respondió Gael que ni siquiera quería mencionar su nombre.

-Después de todo es la niña que cuidamos hace años atrás- Walter siguió caminando ignorando que Gael por más que intentara ya no veía a Integra como aquella pequeña niña que conoció sino como una mujer sumamente deseable.

-No tengo celos- respondió tajante-sólo me preocupo por su seguridad- _por más que trato de ver a la niña veo a la mujer en la que se ha convertido_- pensó Gael, este no podía evitar pensarlo cada vez que la recordaba.

Integra a su edad ignoraba la mujer en la que estaba convirtiéndose, a su edad la sensualidad natural que tenía emergía cada día más, esos ojos azules y penetrantes eran tan llamativos e intimidantes que harían temblar a cualquiera que la mirara fijamente haciéndolo sonrojar, la finesa de su cuerpo había sido esculpido por ángeles y esas piernas bien torneadas y largas provocaban a cualquiera morir en su abrazo. Ni hablar de esos labios, húmedos y carnosos, eran la misma tentación materializada como sus bien formados hombros, y sus pechos proporcionados ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños eran nubes dulces que provocaban dormir entre ellos, era una mujer casi exótica con esa piel dorada y el contraste de sus ojos como su larga melena, Gael sentía no poder más, quería verla, quería tenerla, pero debía frenarse, como pensar así de la dulce y tierna niña que cuido hace trece años, pero como evitar pensar así y acalorarse con tan sólo recordar la belleza de ese rostro sensual y hermoso.

Tristemente Gael fue interrumpido por Walter al llegar a lo que ahora si sería su habitación, pero fue lo mejor ya que los pensamientos de este se estaban volviendo demasiado fuertes para una muchacha como Integra.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- este empujo la puerta- aquí dormirás desde ahora- extendió el brazo invitándolo a pasar y tomar posesión.

-¡Maravilloso!- este ni vio la habitación- ahora ¿qué te parece si me dices donde esta la habitación de Integra?- estaba tan ansioso que no podía evitar mostrarlo, casi parecía que el pobre necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente.

-Arriba…- respondió este siendo interrumpido.

-¡No me digas más! Creo que ya sé donde esta- Gael desapareció dejando solo a Walter.

Integra se había llevado el libro con ella a su habitación, ya era de noche y Alucard no había podido dormir toda la mañana por estar detrás de ella, hasta ahora estaba a lado suyo sin dejarla sola. Ella ya se sentía tensa con él a su lado, había sido un día asfixiante y lleno de quejas, en tanto ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Gael ni a Walter casi todo el día, tal vez era mejor no verlo y que Walter lo distraiga, después de todo los comentarios demasiados directos de Gael le habían sido muy molestos y de mal gusto. Ni recordar la carrera que hicieron cuando Alucard la cargo y se llevo dejando atrás a Gael, estos un poco más y vuelven a pelear, no sin antes claro matarla del enojo.

Lo mejor era darse un buen baño antes de dormir, ya mañana terminaría de hacer los informes respecto a Gael y prepararse para sellarlo, por ahora quería respirar, aunque ahora el problema era Alucard que estaba sentado al borde de su cama como una estatua, pensativo.

-No has dormido nada hoy- dijo Integra tomando asiento frente al espejo.

-No tengo sueño- Alucard mintió, ya que en verdad se moría de sueño, pero no se atrevía a dejarla sola con Gael andando por la mansión.

-Eso es mentira- esta cruzo lo brazos recostándose hacia atrás- cuando te ordeno acompañarme por las mañanas para una reunión te la pasas quejándote como una vieja- ella respondió en un tono divertido y hasta infantil por un momento.

-Esta vez no tengo sueño, sólo es eso- este no acepto a pesar de ser verdad lo que ella dijo.

-Bueno yo sí tengo sueño, pero antes voy a bañarme y necesito que te vayas de mi habitación- esta se paro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño cerrándola tras de si.

Este sólo sonrió pícaramente pensando en como sería verla sumergida en la tina llena de espuma, no podía negarlo, moría por entrar a la misma tina que ella y pasar sus manos por su cuerpo aún inmaduro, cuanto deseaba ser en ese momento el jabón que pase por su piel, la toalla con que se seque, el agua que recorriese su curvilíneo cuerpo. Era mejor retirarse antes de que la tentación fuera mayor y arruinara absolutamente todo, más aún para evitar la reprimida hinchazón entre sus piernas, debía respetarla como se debe y si es posible hacer le intento de hacerlo hasta en mente, lo cual ya era mucho para él.

Mientras Integra en la ducha se empezaba a desvestir completamente hasta quedar como Dios la trajo al mundo, su desnudes era una revelación divina, pero para aguante de todos era algo que nadie había podido presenciar, era como un agujero negro, nadie sabe lo que pase dentro más que en teoría, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era paralizar el mundo y desear que el tiempo se detuviera en tan sólo ese instante de belleza expuesta.

Por un lado Gael caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos viendo puerta tras puerta hasta que dio con la de Integra, al menos eso esperaba él, este ansioso y feliz por poder verla ya y tener un momento de privacidad abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar, llamándola por su nombre alegremente como un "¡te encontré!", antes de dar el primer paso adentro cerro la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Me equivoque!- lo que vio le quito el gusto, ya que lo primero que vio dentro del cuarto fue a Alucard parado con esa espantosa expresión, no interesaba el humor, para Gael todo en él era espantoso. Tan sólo verlo enfrió todas sus ansias a menos de cero grados, este otro claro fue sorprendido y miro confundido, aunque luego su expresión paso toscamente a una seria, luego amarga, luego a una sin palabra exacta de explicar, Gael estaba buscando a Integra y este más que fijo creyó que al verlo a él ahí creyó que se equivoco de habitación.

Gael no siguió más su camino derecho a la siguiente puerta creyendo haberse equivocado, ya que sentía perfectamente que Integra estaba en ¡aquella habitación! ¿Pero que rayos hace ÈL en la misma habitación que ella? Entonces este retrocedió rápido sus pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta anterior que tiro con fuerza para volver a abrirla sin tocar y claro con más dramatismo o sentimiento de esposo engañado.

-¿Qué haces en su habitación?- pregunto Gael histérico exigiendo una explicación inmediata del intruso, lo cual también era él.

-¿Yo?- Alucard no dudo en sacar su arma y apuntar a Gael- mas bien dime ¿qué hace TÙ en su habitación?- ambos parecían tener el mismo guión.

Integra pudo escuchar todo claramente que sin ni siquiera alcanzar la bata cerca a ella salió rápido de la tina para asomarse a la puerta a escuchar lo que sucedía en ese momento, más aun tratándose de su cuarto como campo de batalla, claro que ignorando que ella era la causante, quien la mando a nacer tan bonita y traer tantos problemas y más aún que sus pretendientes sean nada menos que dos vampiros.

Ella inmediatamente pensó la opción de una riña entre ellos por una posible traición de Gael y como un posible ataque por lo que al salir de la tina lo primero que hiso al pisar el suelo fue alcanzar un arma distante a ella lo cual provoco al extender el brazo y el piso húmedo que resbalara. Así es, ella resbalo absolutamente sin nada encima, cayo bruscamente al suelo de nalgas lo que provoco que gritara de dolor y claro también el ruido del arma disparándose al caer al igual que ella, pero el arma cayendo no era una escena bellísima como la de ella chocando contra el suelo de nalgas, hasta el mismo suelo bendijo el momento, había sido bendecido con el contacto y el grito que más sonó a gemido en ese momento.

Lo peor vino luego, la riña entre Alucard y Gael se detuvo ni bien escucharon el disparo y un grito parecido a gemido proveniente del baño donde se encontraba Integra, ella aun en el suelo frotándose fue sorprendida de la forma más vergonzosa, ni tiempo tuvo para taparse ya que estos ingresaron de golpe inmediatamente al baño. Ni bien ella los vio entrar grito fuertemente, en tanto ellos se quedaron helados al verla en el suelo completamente mojada y desnuda, como explicar que a ambos se les subió hasta la temperatura como nunca a pesar de ser vampiros, pero ella los expulso a puros gritos que casi les rompió los tímpanos. Tanto Gael como Alucard se cerraron los ojos y salieron rápidamente completamente avergonzados cerrando la puerta, aunque bendiciendo el momento, pero ella maldiciéndolo con mucho dolor atrás y con el rostro completamente enrojecido.

Ellos claro a pesar de haber visto tan divina escena debían saber como estaba ella, por lo que ambos casi simultáneos preguntaban ¿cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Dónde te golpeaste? ¿Puedo pasar? Si como no, ella los dejaría pasar nuevamente, pero cada respuesta fue un lárguense.

-¿Estás bien, Integra?- preguntaba Alucard tocando la puerta y dispuesto si es posible derrumbarla y socorrerla.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás herida?- pregunto insistente Gael pegado a la puerta como Alucard, ambos con el oído en la puerta.

-¿Qué fue ese disparo? ¿Estás herida? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Dime!- este estaba muy alterado ya con Gael a su costado y sin poder quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Integra desnuda- sino derrumbare la puerta- Alucard en parte exagero su último comentario, era apropósito, no podía evitar pensar en ella a pesar que estaba lastimada.

Todas estas preguntas y atenciones de las personas menos indicadas para un accidente en el baño para una mujer fue lo menos oportuno, no había ninguna mujer cerca.

-¡Largo! ¡Largo! ¡Largo!- repetía a gritos una y otra vez-¡Fuera de aquí!- gritaba sin parar, no quería nada de ellos y ellos insistían en pedirle que se calmara y peor aún si era muy grave la cosa entrarían derrumbando la puerta para auxiliarla, esto provoco más enojo en ella que histérica grito tapando sus oídos, necesitaba una mujer no un hombre y menos ellos que la habían visto desnuda, no quería verlos y si lo hacía llenaría sus cuerpos de plata.

Walter que pasaba por ahí, había escuchado el disparo y luego los gritos de Integra, este no dudo en salir disparado hacia allá, llego agitado de haber corrido y sin importar que Alucard y Gel estuvieran en la puerta este paso por sobre ellos y abrió la puerta del baño para ser expulsado a gritos, este ni bien abrió la puerta la cerro de un portazo al verla, lo cual fue seguido de los gritos de Integra de "¡largo de aquí!", al menos este entendió segundos antes que esto debía verla una mujer y no un hombre. Por culpa de Walter, Alucard y Gael se habían vuelto a ganar con tan maravillosa escena, pero ahora ella con la toalla recién siendo sujetada, suerte la de ellos que Walter ni le haya dado tiempo de cubrirse.

Walter rápido saco a empujones a Alucard y Gael del cuarto quedando los tres en el pasadizo y lejos de ella como ella quería. Ya afuera los tres suspiraron simultáneamente, habían cometido un error entrar al baño sin tocar, lo cual llevo a un breve silencio, Gael y Alucard asimilando aún la escena y buscando calmar sus deseos, Walter en cambio lamentaba tal momento y sin poder evitar pensar que esa niña que tanto quiere definitivamente ya no se veía como una niña, este sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar tal pensamiento inadecuado, pero como evitar al menos admirar. Felizmente este no podía leer la mente de otros, sino vergonzoso y amargo hubiera sido ver como se sentía Alucard y Gael a su costado, si él no pudo evitar pensar "¡qué cuerpo!" peor ellos que emitían calor como nunca de mil soles.

-Je, je, je ella nos debe estar odiando- afirmo Gael rascando su cabeza muy incomodo.

-Creo que será mejor que llame a alguien del personal de servicio ¡eso sí! Que sea mujer- respondió Walter con una sonrisa incomoda como Gael para luego dejar a los otros atrás.

Cuando Gael volteo a ver a Alucard este tenía la nariz sangrando, ni cuenta se había dado que él también pasaba por lo mismo, pero ambos si vieron lo del otro con molestia y hasta vergüenza. Ambos se miraron serios y incómodos, habían presenciado lo mismo al mismo tiempo, pensar que todo lo hacían en su imaginación, deseando y derritiéndose por dentro pensando en ella para luego haberla vista sin nada, hoy habían sido afortunados en al menos calmar su deseo y cumplir uno.

-¿Crees que debamos esperar a ver como esta?- pregunto Gael.

-Creo que mejor me iré a dormir- este sin mirar decidió hacerle una advertencia a Gael- si no deseas que mañana te use de blanco será mejor que hagas lo mismo- Alucard se retiro atravesando la pared tras de él.

-Uhmm creo que haré lo mismo- Gael desapareció al igual que Alucard.

Era claro ver que Integra había sufrido sólo un resbalo, que por desgracia fue constatado por ellos mismos al no ver ni sentir rastro de sangre, ella había tenido sólo un fuerte golpe. Era mejor dejar a Walter al tanto de esto, como también agradecerle por dentro haber abierto la puerta otra vez, era el héroe de Gael y Alucard desde hoy, aunque esto le valga ahora sumarse a la lista de odiados de Integra, y como no si la señorita había pasado el peor momento de su vida que adolorida se levantaba del suelo completamente roja sobándose del dolor y la vergüenza.

Así fue entonces como hoy Integra cerro este día, lleno de reproches y accidentes vergonzosos, y ahora mañana tendría que enfrentar y verlos a la cara, posiblemente se encerraría en el cuarto sin ni siquiera dejar entrar a Walter o usarlos de blanco.

_Continuará_


End file.
